The Great Di Gi Charat Race
by LAUGH
Summary: When Dejiko signs her and her friends up for the thrill of their lifetime... It just might not be the kinda of thrill Dejiko expected...
1. Let Begin!

Chapter 1

Dejiko stood in front of Gamers, her hands shaking. She stared at the bright blue mail box, with the mail sign (1) on it. Today was the day.

_The day…_

"Would you hurry up and mail that thing!" snapped RabienRose, in her usual snippy mood. Dejiko threw her a look.

"I'm just making it dramatic, nyo! That's all…." Dejiko replied, dropping the letter in the box. She turned around a wide grin on her face, from ear to ear.

"Stop staring at me like that!" RabienRose snapped.

"I just like Usada…nyo!"

"Grrrrrr! My name is RABIENROSE!" she screamed, chasing Dejiko down the street.

Dejiko yawned and stretched. Today was SATURDAY! This meant annoying Usada, eating, annoying Usada, angering Gema, and her favorite activity annoying USADA!

Standing up Dejiko walked out the bedroom into the small room that held her kitchen, living room, and an another door to the bathroom. (2)

Gema was in the kitchen humming a song while cooking. Puchiko was still in her pajamas, sitting directly in front of the television while eating cereal.

"G'morning, nyo!" Dejiko yelled. Puchiko ignored her, and Gema burnt his finger.

"Gaah! Don't you have anything better to do than make me burn myself, gema?" Gema roared.

"No, nyo!" Dejiko said clapping her hands together happily.

That 10 ton hammer just might have that lead role it wanted after all…

"You have some mail on the table, gema…" Gema said cautiously, he didn't want to blow up again (3). Dejiko eyes lit up and she ran to the table throwing all the other mail to the side.

Then she saw it, her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

"It's here! IT'S ACTUALLY HERE! Nyo." she screamed with delight.

"What's here, gema?" Gema asked, not looking at Dejiko at all.

"Maybe she finally got that prescription like we wanted nyu." Puchiko said staring at the television. Dejiko ignored them and floated in the sky.(4)

"We have been accepted to the GREAT RACE! Nyo!" Dejiko said.

Dejiko and Puchiko walked down the street as Gema floated silently behind them. They both wore a white, long sleeved, button up, (with collars) and a pleated, plaid, skirt, with matching ribbons (Dejiko's was green and Puchiko's was blue.). They were walking to Usada's house; Usada was just walking out in the same matching outfit (6) as them, but red of course, and stared.

"What? Now?" Usada said, tiredly.

"Dejiko has got a ticket to the Idiot Convention, that's what nyu." Puchiko said, unwrapping a chocolate bar.

"Oh, really! Dejiko you're much smarter than I –"

"ARGH! LASER EYE BEAM! AUTO FIRE MODE (7)! Nyu." Dejiko screamed lasers flew out of Dejiko's eyes, slamming into poor Usada. Who flew like, 10 feet in the air, and then landed with a smack on the pavement.

"You killed her again, nyu." Puchiko said, kicking Usada in the face.

Dejiko shrugged, then walked down then walked down the street.

"I have picked you three, and that weird Piyoko kid, to be on my team in the great race!" Dejiko said, walking down the street.

"Well, I'm not accepting it! You just blew me up!" Usada screamed.

Dejiko ignored Usada for the most part, today was her day and she wasn't gonna let Usada or Gema -for that matter- destroy it. She began skipping down the sidewalk from Usada outraged insults, Puchiko's ramblings about a rare steak (it's too expensive! Goddammit!), and Gema telling her to come back.

_Today was her day…_

"Onee-chan! Pyo." screamed a familiar voice.

Everyone stopped what they was doing and turned around to see Piyoko in a sleeveless pink dress, with the pink socks, shoes, ribbons, and everything. She was huffing and puffing, and frowning.

"Onee-chan! You must help me, pyo!" Piyoko screamed again, running past Usada, Puchiko, and Gema, to Dejiko. She put a hand on her shoulder, and took deep breaths.

"What do you need help with, nyo?" Dejiko asked.

"Today is Piyoko day! And I'm supposed to sing, pyo! But my singing is to sophisticated! I need somewhere to go, so I won't sadden fans, with my beautiful singing, pyo." Piyoko ranted, "And between you and me…I can't really sing at all…pyo."

Dejiko's eyes widened. She had a plan that not only was devilish, but would get Usada, Puchiko, Gema, and Piyoko, to join her team not matter what… She loved being Dejiko.

"Sure! Just come with me, nyo." Dejiko said, grabbing Piyoko by the arm. Together all five of them quickly walked down the street, wondering (mostly in fear) what Dejiko had up her sleeve.


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Sorry, about the long wait, I wasn't sure how to finish this chapter.

Chapter 2

"NOOO!" screamed Piyoko, jumping up in down in pure anger. "I will not do that! Anything but **_that_**!"

"But it's just a matter of-" Dejiko began.

"No! I do not care how many attempts of blackmail you try to use on me. You have pushed it over the edge. AND THESE CLOTHES ARE TOO BIG, pyo!" Piyoko said angrily holding up Dejiko's shirt, the sleeve fell over her hand.

"She has a point Dejiko, that's even a little wrong for you." Usada said, thoughtfully.

"A little wrong?" Gema asked. "That's like completely wrong!"

"Exactly!" Piyoko screamed.

"JUST LISTEN!" Dejiko screamed and shirked at the same time. Everyone covered their ears in pain.

"Listen, Piyoko that's all you have to do. Then the we'll get through the race in a a breeze, and you can go back to being evil. We'll just all of the other stuff behind us, nyo." Dejiko explained.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's like so, evil." Usada said, walking out of the picture.

"Alright, but everything, put behind us, pyo! Promise, pyo?" Piyoko asked holding up her hand for a shake. Dejiko grabbed her hand and shook it. Puchiko looked up and saw Dejiko's other hand behind her back, fingers crossed.

Dejiko cleaned the counter off, it looked so clean. Everyone would love to see that, especially the manager.

"Excuse me, Dejiko! I have register duty. I have to get as much money I have before vacation." Usada, said pushing her out of the way.

"Rude girl, nyo." Dejiko muttered underneath her breath.

"Vacation?" Manger asked walking over to the girls.

"Yes! Me, Usada, Puchiko, and Gema are off to vacation. We just wanted to make sure everything is good here before we leave, nyo." Dejiko said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, was kinda hoping that you would watch over the store for me. "Manager said.

"Why?" Usada asked.

"Well, I was going to be gone for a month. Oh, well, it's not like we are going to get alot of people this month anyway," the thumb said, bending over, "Well, you foursome can leave. I close up the shop."

"Are you sure, nyu?" Puchiko asked appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm sure! Run along now!" Manager said, rushing them out of the store.

The foursome floated out, looking a little shocked from the quick leave.

"That worked out well!" Dejiko smiled happily.

"Ssh! Don't let the manager hear you!" Usada said quickly, waving her hands.

"Thosechildren today." The Manager said, smiling.

Piyoko walked up. "Are you ready?"

"Let's just get this over with, gema." Gema said, as the five some walked away to the most dangerous mission.


	3. The Dangerous Plan in Motion!

Disclaimer: Sorry for the bad grammer errors, I was rushing because, I wanted to hurry up and get you guys the story! I'm not blaming you! -bows to readers-

Chapter 3

Piyoko stood infront of the giant goverment facility, used to hold all the information on the Great Race. She threw a look at Dejiko, who gave thumbs up. Piyoko muttered under her breath as she marched inside, past all the metal dectors and sercurity guards, into a dark room. She pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Earth to Dejiko, I'm in! Over, pyo." Piyoko said in the small box quickly.

"Good, look for some files, that have to do with the race! Over, nyo." Dejiko replied back.

"Roger that! Over, pyo."

"Becareful, if you get caught, I won't have anybody to tease besides Usada! Over, nyo."

"DEJIKO!" Piyoko and Usada both screamed.

"Just joking, god, nyo."

Piyoko searched threw the small room until she saw file cabinets. She opened them slowly and began to search for some a folder, until she came across it. Across the foler, in big red letters, said CONFINDENTAIL. Piyoko quikly stuffed the folder into her dress apron. When the door slowly opened, Piyoko hid behind the file cabinet. It was a tight fit, but she had managed.

"Oh, I heard that race thing was a big sucess!" one man said.

"Yeah, my daugther and her friends signed up. They didn't win of course." the other replied.

"Who won?"

"Some weird girl, and her friends.I forget her name. Hm, that's funny."

"What?"

"The folder is missing."

"Maybe you left it on your desk."

"No, I remeber putting back in here, because that's when..."

"OH! I remember, don't remind me of that."

"But it was so nice!"

"Shutup! ARGH! Let's go check your desk! OKAY?"

"Sure! Whatever you want."

"What about-"

The door slamed and Piyoko eased out some air from her mouth. _Dejiko owes me big time for this._

Piyoko got out the building, right before the alarm went off, it was loud like a fire truck. Piyoko skipped the last 3 steps and landed right into Gema.

"ARGH!" screamed Gema.

"Did you get it?" Dejiko asked quickly, steering her from the building.

"Yeah, you owe me for this." Piyoko muttered.

"Where is it?" Dejiko asked, completely ignoring Piyoko.

"You can see it in her shirt,nyu." Puchiko said pointing at the big budgle in Piyoko apron.

"WAAH!" Piyoko screamed, running down the street.

"Well, Dejiko, you got what you want, right?" Usada asked.

"Maybe, it depends if you are willing to join me." Dejiko said smiling.

Usada shurged, I mean, what did she have to lose?

"Now let's go get Piyoko!" Dejiko said, running off the blonde.

-Later that Night-

"I can't believe you could see it. I could have been killed." Piyoko said.

"Oh stop whining, it could have been worse, nyo." Dejiko said.

"What's worse that going to jail?"

"Living with Dejiko." Usada said.

"Having to spend your life with Dejiko, gema" Gema said.

"Not having enough food to eat, nyu." said Puchiko.

"Y-you guys aren't helping!" Dejiko screamed.

"Who said, we wanted to?" Puchiko said.

"Hey! We have to fight Americans!" Usada said.

"What are those, nyo?" Dejiko asked snatching the paper from Usada.

"I think they are another race, gema." Gema said.

"You mean from outside space, pyo?" Piyoko asked.

"No, from the continent!" Usada said.

"Oh, them! The people who wear their shoes on the inside of their homes, nyo." Dejiko said, handing Usada the paper, "Read it!"

Usada read: The people who are participating in the Great Race are:

From America: Lisa, Lola, Alice, Carl, and Sheen. From Europe: Samantha, Elizabeth, and three body guards. From Japan: Dejiko, Puchiko, Usada, Piyoko, and Gema. From Austraila: Jena, Lily, Lena, Danny, and Jackson. From Africa: Umbo, Sumbo, and three other people.

"24, 25. 25 children, nyo." Dejiko said holding up both her hands, Puchiko's hands, and one of Piyoko's hand.

"That's alot of people, gema." Gema said.

"That's not all either, listen to this; The contestents must cross the world. The first children there will win." Usada read.

"How will we make it across the world?" Dejiko screamed.

"Well, we have 2 whole weeks to get ready, let's not waste anytime at all." Puchiko said standing up smiling. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
